The scavenger hunt
by SHFan159
Summary: Aerrow has to choose his best squad member to help with a scavenger hunt while the others get kept away from him. Who does he choose and can both of them solve the clues and save the squad. Slight AxP
1. Message and the journey

**Hey guys this is my next fic. I hope it goes better than my last one. Just to let you all know I'll give the ages.**

**Aerrow: 14**

**Piper: 14**

**Junko: 16**

**Stork: 18**

**Finn: 15**

**Radarr; Who knows**

**1.If this starts to sound like a story you wrote or read tell me and I'll try to fix it**

**2.I don't own the Storm Hawks**

**3. This isn't a sequal to my last story.**

**4. Tell me reviev wise my grammar mistakes if there is any**

**Anyway enough of my babbling on with the story.**

The Storm Hawks were all on the bridge except one. Aerrow was in his room, thinking,

_Is it dangerous, do they like being here. Of course they do, why wouldn't they. I hope she's safe. Snap out of it everytime I think of the squad I think of her, but why though. _His train of thought was broken when he heard the voice of the girl he was thinking of, saying,

"Aerrow we've just received a message crystal and we're waiting for you."

"Ok, on my way." Aerrow bolted out of his room knocking Piper over. He laughed and said,

"Sorry Piper, here let me help you up." He put his hand out and helped the giggling girl up.

"You're in a rush aren't you?" Piper asked.

"Aren't I always?" He replied as they went through the automatic door that led to the bridge.

"He's finally here." Finn said.

"Where's the crystal?"Aerrow asked.

"On the planning table."The blonde sharpshooter replied.

"Thanks." Aerrow said as he headed towards the table where Piper put her maps and told everyone her plans. Aerrow picked up the message crystal and activated it. A slow voice echoed through the bridge. It said,

"Dear Sky Knight and squadron, You are required to see the council for a challenge. We will explain more when you are here. For now get ready your best squadron member. This isn't optional. From the Sky Knight council."

"Ok then Stork, set course for Atmosia." Aerrow said once the message had finished.

"Alright, on the way that is our demise." Stork replied. Inside Aerrow's head was racing. _I wonder what he meant when he said a challenge and what about get your best squadron member ready. Hmm. Guess I'll find out soon enough._

Inside Piper's head was racing too, _I wonder, this could be a trap. That message was sort of brief.I hope Aerrow will be ok. Nah, of course he will I'm just being overprotective. I just care for him too much._

Both their trains of thought broke as Finn was shouting,

"We there yet? We there yet? We there yet? We there yet? We there yet?"

"No and we won't for a good two hours. Stork replied.

"Awwwwww." Finn moaned.

"If you're so bored, why don't you start those chores that were meant to be done last week." Piper said.

"Because Piper, I don't want to." Finn answered

"I wasn't asking." Piper shouted.

"Finns gonna get it now isn't he? Poor Finn." Junko, the strongest and kindest wallop in the Atmos, said.

"Yeah, I think so." Aerrow said.

"He's doomed already." Stork said.

Radarr chirped in agreement. Two hours of Aerrow, Junko, Stork and Radarr sitting talking and Piper yelling at Finn and telling him to do his chores passed and Stork finaly said,

"We're here. Terra Atmosia.

"Ah, I haven't been here since we first beat Cyclonia. He lauhed at the memory of Piper calling him her favourite sky knight.

_Flashback_

_Aerrow landed with Starling on the back of his skimmer._

_"Hey guys this is-"_

_"Starling of the Interceptors. You're like my favourite sky knight ever," Aerrow looked at her. "I mean second favourite."_

_End flashback_

"Sorry Stork, they asked for all the squadron, so you have to come. Everyone walked onto the terra, but Stork was going a step a minute, until Aerrow pulled him and forced him to speed up as all the Storm Hawks started heading towards the sky knight council.

**End of chapter one. Hope it wasn't too short for you all. Anyway please review and give me some tips of what to do next. See you all in chapter Two.**


	2. Instructions and first clue

**Ok guys welcome chapter 2 of the scavenger hunt,**

**1.Who will Aerrow choose? **

**2.I don't own the Storm hawks.**

**3. This chapter is in Aerrow's POV.**

**Anyway On with the story.**

"Stork, why are you so paranoid here? Come on its just Atmosia." I said.

"I know, but who knows what, fatal, diseases could have been released here while we were gone." Stork replied while being dragged towards the Sky knight council by me. Twenty minutes of Stork and I arguing passed and Stork was claiming that we were infected with mindworms for coming here.Then I saw it. Eventually we arrived at the sky knight council and the we were hastened into the Council leader's office.

"Sir, introducing, the Storm Hawks." The person who brought us here said.

"Ah, the Storm Hawks, long time no see." The Council leader said.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." I replied.

"Anyway, let me explain the rules of what you are about to do. First of all, would you please select your best squadron member?" The Council leader continued.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry guys but its going to be Piper." I informed everyone.

"Hmm, ok. Would this Piper please step forward?" The council leader asked. Piper did as she was told and stood next to me.

"Thanks." She whispered down my ear. I started to blush a little as I whispered back to her,

"No problem."

"Take the rest of them away," The council leader commaned. This started to make me angry.

"What are yo-" I was cut off by the council leader explaining,

"Don't start shouting at me, this is all part of the hunt. You and miss Piper here must figure out each of these clues. Then you must figure out what treasure it is and then the location. Every two or three treasures you find you will find one of your squadron members. Which equals a minimum of eight treasures and a maximum of twelve, excluding your squaron members. By the way, here is your first clue." I took the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. Then I said,

"Thanks, just two questions. One, why are you doing this? Two, when I find a squadron member, can they help us with the scavenger hunt?"

"The answer to question one is, we need to find out how you would cope without most of your squadron members and the answer for your second question is yes, but only you and miss Piper for the last treasure. Oh, and good luck, Aerrow and Piper of the Storm Hawks" The council leaer said.

"Thanks, see you when we're done." I said. Then Piper and I turned around and left the Council. Once we were safely back on the Conor Piper asked,

"Aerrow, what the clue say?" I got the clue of my pocket and read it out to Piper. It read,

"This object is grabbed once a year, normally five to ten start the hunt for it but then two are left at the end of the hunt, but now is found where the ground burns your feet. On this terra, skimmers battle every year for this very valuable object."

"I don't have a clue lets think what hunt could they be on about, they say it happens once a year. I think the beginning and end of the clue are the same thing. Hmm what could it be?" Piper thought out loud.

"Wait Piper, what about the location, where the ground burns your feet. Hmm, got it, the wastelands.

"No, don't be silly, there's no hunts there."

"Your right. Where and what could this thing be?" I asked.

"I don't know Aerrow, I just don't know."

**Miny cliffy. Anyway just to let you know I'm going to play a game with you all. For each treasure or even squad member. I'm going to let you guess. I know what it is in my head or else I wouldn't be able to write the clues. I'll tell you if its from the show or from my imagination, so the guessing won't be on then. This one's from the show. Just guess in a review please.**


	3. first object and second clue

**Welcome to chspter 3 of the scavenger hunt.**

**1.Well done Queenofshadows7 for being the first correct guess of what the clue in chapter 2 was.**

**2.Well done to evryone else who guessed and got it right.**

**3.I don't own the Storm Hawks**

**Anyway, On with the story.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

The two Storm Hawks were trying to find out what the clue meant, until Aerrow said,

"I'm going to my room, I need some rest." He then turned around and started heading for his room, when he saw a map of Terra Saharr, which was hung on the wall, this made him think of the clue again.

"Got it." He shouted.

"Got what?" Piper shouted back, while running towards where he was.

"The location of the clue." Aerrow replied.

"Where?" Piper asked.

"Terra Saharr."Aerrow said.

"That's so obvious, why didn't we think of it before, but what abouut the object?" Piper asked. Aerrow stared at Piper's necklace and suddenly remembered something.

"Piper, remember the great Atmos race?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah. So." She replied.

"I remember ten people racing at first, then it was just Dark Ace and I. Then I got the velocity crystal amulet." Aerrow told her.

"Yeah, that must be the object." She confirmed.

"We're lucky Terra Saharr is just ten minutes from here. Aerrow said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know how to fly the Condor." He answered. She giggled at the comment.

"Aerrow, what reminded you of the Amulet?" Piper asked suddenly.

"What, oh I was thinking while looking at your necklace.." Aerrow answered.

"Oh."Piper said.

Ten minutes later, Aerrow went and checked on where they were.

"Yeah dead ahead, Terra Saharr. We'll be landing in about thirty seconds. True to his word thirty seconds later, they landed and walked around the Terra for a while.

"Piper, look its one of the third degree burners. Maybe, he knows." Aerrow said as he walked over to the burner.

"Hey mates, need something." The burner asked.

"Yeah, we're Aerrow and Piper of the Storm Hawks and we are looking for the velocity crystal amulet." Aerrow explained to him.

"Ah, come with me mates, we've been waiting for you two." The burner replied. Aerrow and Piper followed the burner towards a tent with the third degree burner symbol on it. When they entered the tent Aerrow and Piper saw it. The velocity crystal amulet.

"Wow." Piper said.

"I know it's a beauty isn't. Anyway, here ya go mates. Oh and before I forget. I was told to give you this aswell." The burner replied while giving Aerrow the next clue.

"Thanks." Aerrow said taking the piece of paper.

"Good luck mates." The burner said, watching them leave. Back on the Condor, Aerrow read out the clue again,

"Two people can't be the same. Now it is possible. It is found on the opposite of where you found the last object." He read.

"Where could this one be?" Piper asked

**End of Chapter 3. I think the clue is from the show but I'm not sure. But the Terra is from the show. See ya.**


	4. second object and third clue

**Welcome to chapter 4 of the scavenger hunt guys.**

**1.Well done to Piper and Kairi for being the first correct guess for the clue in chapter 3.**

**2.Well done everyone else who guessed it right.**

**3,I don't own the Storm Hawks.**

**4.On with the story**

"This clue is definately harder than the other one." Piper said

"I know, but right now we need to know what object could make two people the same, and what Terra is the opposite of Saharr?" Aerrow asked.

"Wait, I think I got the object. I think its a Morpher stone." Piper answered.

"What does that do?" Aerrow asked.

"Turns one person into another. For example, if I held it and then said Aerrow. I would turn into you." Piper said.

"Weird, but I just realised something, the opposite of sand is snow, and snow is on T-" Aerrow was cut off by Piper shouting,

"Terra Blizzaris. I am not thinking straight today.Normally I would have already found out what that clue meant"

"Ok, how far is Terra Blizzaris anyway?" Aerrow asked.

"Erm about another hour from here." Piper replied,

"Great a long journey. What shall we do to pass the time?" Aerrow asked tapping his hands on a table next to him.

"Don't know." Piper answered. An hour later Aerrow noticed the temperature freeze right down. He ran over to the controls to look out the window and noticed the white Terra with little icy spots here and there.

"Piper, we're here." Aerrow shouted across the Condor.

"Eventually. I thought we were lost." Piper said. Another minute later, Aerrow and Piper exited the Condor shivering from the cold..

"Look its the Storm Hawks, eh." Aerrow and Piper heard a familiar say. They turned around and saw the Abseloute Zeros.

"Hi Suzy-Lu. We're looking for a morpher stone. Do you have one" Piper asked

"Oh yeah, we were told to give it to you, along with this piece of paper." Suzy-Lu replied, while handing a white crystal and the next clue to Piper.

"Ey, Aerrow, fancy a run on the backcountry?" Billy-Rex asked.

"No thanks, we're in a rush, maybe next time." Aerrow answered.

"Ok we'll go, eh." Billy-Rex said as he sped off with the other Abseloute Zeros, excluding Suzy-Lu.

"See ya, Storm Hawks." Suzy-Lu said.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Was heard down the entrance of the backcountry.

"Bye Suzy-Lu." Aerrow and Piper both said together as they entered the Condor. Aerrow opened up the next clue and read it out. It read,

"Now it is time to find your first squadron member. Their face sort of looks like the sky and they are found opposite of what they look like in the Legendary cave. Be warned, you will need what you just found."

"Now this one is going to be hard." Piper said.

"I know." Aerrow, who morphed into Piper, said.

"Aerrow, stop messing with that crystal." Piper ordered.

"Sorry." Aerrow, who was himself again, said.

**End of chapter 4. For the guessing game all you need is this part of the clue,**

**"Now it is time to find your first squadron member. Their face sort of looks like the sky and they are found opposite of what they look like." Good luck everyone. See ya.**


	5. Finn

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 5 of the scavenger hunt.**

**1.Well done to Twnyfur. One answer was right.**

**2.Sorry to everyone else. I was thinking some people would say Radarr.**

**3.I don't own the storm hawks.**

**4.On with the story.**

About 10 minutes later, Aerrow and Piper started thinking about the clue.

"Wait a second, if you think about it, this one's obvious." Piper said.

"How?" Aerrow asked.

"Radarr, hes the colour of the sky." She replied.

"Can't be. Too obvious." He replied.

"Your right, then who?" She asked.

"I don't know Piper, I just don't know," He answered while looking at the sun. "Wait, what about Finn?" He then asked.

"How could it be Finn?" She asked.

"Well, first of all, Finn's eyes are the colour of the sky and his hair, is the colour of the sun." He replied.

"You're right, now just, where?" She asked.

"Well, the opposite of the sky is the, no." He answered.

"What, where?" She asked.

"I reckon he's in the ledgendary cave of the wastelands." He said.

"No way, thats way too dangerous." She replied.

"Well, lets head over there, just in case." He said as he walked over to the controls and tilted them in the right direction, so that the the Condor headed down into the wastelands. "Where is the legendary cave anyway?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, the entrance is right inbetween Terra Blizzaris and Terra Atmosia." Piper replied. 10 minutes of Aerrow and Piper chatting passed and they were right by the entrance.

"Piper, remember, we need the morpher stone." Aerrow said.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, thanks for reminding me." Piper replied as she ran back to her room. When she returned Aerrow asked,

"Ready then?"

"Yep." Piper replied.

"Lets go then." Aerrow said. At them words, Aerrow and Piper walked off the Condor, to some doors, made of lava resistant material, which had words written on them. The words read,

"Only, those who have been through the sky knight trials may enter."

"I see why we need the morpher stone." Piper said as she morphed into Aerrow. The real Aerrow then pushed the door open and as Aerrow expected in the corner was Finn.

"Finn. We found you." Aerrow shouted.

"Aerrow, man eventually I thought you'd never find me, wait,where on Atmos did you find another cloning crystal?" Finn asked.

"Huh, oh thats just Piper. Come on, the Condor's waiting." Aerrow said.

"Aerrow, the council told me to give you this piece of paper." Finn said as they left through the lava resistant doors.

"Thanks Finn we need that to find everyone else." Aerrow said. Back on the Condor, as usual, Aerrow read out the next clue. It read,

"This object can vapourize enemies forever, and is found on the most formal Terra in the Atmos."

"Hmm, where could this one be?" Piper asked.

"Would someone tell the Finnster whats goin' on? Chicka cha." Finn asked while doing his signature move.

**Hope, you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, ALL the clue is from the show. See ya in chapter 6.**


	6. third object and fifth clue

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 6 of the scavenger hunt.**

**1.Well done to Tawnyfur for being the first to get the clue right for chapter 5.**

**2.Well done to everyone else who got it right**

**3.Don't own the storm hawks**

**4.If I mentioned you as the first one to get a clue in one of the previous chapters, you gained a point, if at the end you have the most points, my next fic will be devoted to you.**

**5.On with the story**

"Well Finn, after you got took away, we were told that we had to solve some clues to. find treasure and then squadron members." Piper explained.

"Ah, so what Aerrow just read out, was that one of the clues?"

"Yes, anyway, what vapourizes enemies?" Aerrow asked.

"Well Aerrow, there is a crystal that can do that." Piper said.

"Whats that then?" Aerrow asked

"An oblivion crystal." Piper answered.

"Isn't that the one that sends your enemies to a different dimension, but can't affect the victim if they were friends with the user for even a second?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes." Piper replied.

"Sweet, thats half the clue already, now what about the most formal terra?" Finn asked.

"Duh, thats the terra where you and everyone else were informal." Piper asked. Finn still looked confused.

"Terra Rex." Aerrow shouted.

"Oh," Finn said. "Well let's go then."

"Ok Finn, let me just turn the Condor in the right direction," Aerrow said as he headed over to the controls. "Anyway, how long until we reach Terra Rex Piper?" Aerrow then asked.

"Only like 5 minutes, and you Finn, you can finish those chores." Piper said.

"Ugh, chores." Finn whispered as he walked towards the hanger. 5 minutes later, when the Condor had landed on Terra Rex, Aerrow shouted to Finn,

"We're here Finn, come on." Aerrow then heard footsteps and then saw Finn running at him. The three of them then exited the Condor and looked for Harrier. Instead, Harrier found them.

"Ah, its the Storm Hawks, good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Anyway, we're looking for an oblivion crystal." Aerrow answered.

"Ah yes, we have been told to give you an oblivion crysral and this piece of paper." Harrier said while handing the crystal and the piece of paper to Aerrow.

"Thank you Harrier." Aerrow said as he turned around and headed back to the Condor with Piper and Finn.

"Chicka-Cha."Finn said as the three Storm Hawks entered the Condor. Aerrow then read out the next clue. It read,

"One and one make two, this object makes it literal and is found on the terra of green."

"Hmm." Piper said.

"What on Atmos does that clue mean?" Finn asked.

"Thats what we're trying to find out Finn." Piper answered.

**End of chapter 6, all the clue is from the show again. See ya in chapter 7.**


	7. Fourth object, suprise and fifth clue

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in ages. Anyway, queenofshadows7 got the terra and crimson fox4 got the object. So that means half a point each But is that all they find. maybe. Read to find out.**

**­­**

"Oh, maybe the terra is Terra greemus?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I don't even think that's a Terra." Aerrow said,

"Wait," Piper yelled. "It could and probably is Amazonia."

"You're probably right, but what are we looking for?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know we'll have to wait until we get there." Piper answered as she steered the Condor so that they were heading towards Amazonia. While Finn was doing his chores, Aerrow and Piper were having a conversation about the hunt.

"I don't see why the council is making us do this." Aerrow said.

"It's training." Piper replied

"Yeah I know but the Cyclonians could attack at any moment and we only have half the squad." Aerrow informed her

"I know what you mean Aerrow. I think this is stupid too." Piper replied.

"I mean, without Radarr, I can't jump onto Dark Ace's skimmer and do all that stuff." Aerrow said.

"Yeah and without Junko, we're one of the weaker squadrons." Piper replied.

"And finally, without Stork, this thing could head to crash into a mountain while we're fighting. " Aerrow replied while checking where they were.

"We're approaching Terra Amazonia, prepare for landing." Piper said. About two minutes the Condor landed on the green grass of Amazonia. As Aerrow, Finn and Piper exited the Condor, they started surveying their surroundings while Finn asked,

"So what are we looking for?"

"We dont know Finn." Aerrow and Piper replied at the same time. However their conversation was cut short when they heard a familiar shout,

"Aerrow, Piper, Finn you found me and this cloning crystal I was told to give you." Junko shouted.

"Nice to see you too big guy," Aerrow said. "With the crystal, was there some paper?" He then asked.

"Yeah, there was actually, here, they said give it to you when you found me." Junko said.

"Thanks, Junko, now there's only three squad members left to find and we'll have everyone." Aerrow said.

"What do you mean?" Junko asked.

"I'll tell you when we figure out what the paper means." Aerrow replied as the three of them entered the Condor. Aerrow got out the paper and started to read it. It read,

"We gave you a secret now and what was in the previous clue, but this one is dangerous, you must head to the terra where no-one has ever returned and search for what comes from a legendary monster."

"Aw, come on, this one is nearly impossible." Finn said. No-one heard because they were all in deep thought. However outside the Condor, Dark Ace overheard and being a former Storm Hawk, he knew what was going on.

**End of chapter 7, hope you guys enjoyed it. All the clue is from the show again. See ya guys.**


End file.
